And the Reason is You
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: "Why not?" She asks, anticipating his protests. "Don't just say 'I can't.' You have to tell me why. You have to tell me the truth. Give me a reason." Rated M for slutty wedding sex.


**Title: And the Reason is You.**

**Summary: This is set during 7x20, at Callie and Arizona's wedding, as a response for my need for there to be some slutty wedding sex between Mark and Lexie that episode. (Please, Shonda?)**

**Warning: Rated M for a sex scene. Also: I'm not too good at writing smut, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

...

"Look," Jackson half-yells, angrily throwing out an arm. "You say you're not in love with him but you keep staring at him! What am I supposed to think?"

"You're _supposed _to _calm down_," Lexie hisses, tugging on his arm and pulling him into one of the many lawn chairs spread out a few hundred yards from the wedding reception. "And stop imagining things!"

"Please," Jackson scoffs. "We both know I'm not imagining things. You're the one who's imagining things, pretending that you don't still care for him."

"I _don't_."

"Right. Okay."

"Jackson, what do you want me to tell you? That I'm completely over him, done, and never want to look at him again?"

"Yes!"

Lexie frowns. "Well, we see each other everyday, so that might be a little difficult."

"What are you trivializing this?"

"_Because it's trivial!_"

"Oh." Jackson nods knowingly, standing up and bracing his hands on the back of the chair. "So we're trivial, then?"

"Ugh," Lexie groans, standing up as well. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Sure it isn't," Jackson replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look. Unless you're really committed to this, committed to _me,_ then I don't want to have to deal with shit like this."

"Shit like what?"

"Shit like you practically undressing him with your eyes in front of me! In front of _everyone!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"What? You think I'm the only one that's noticed?" He shakes his head, muttering what Lexie assumes are curse words beneath his breath. "And don't pretend to be offended. You've always wanted me to be the one to break this off so you wouldn't have to feel guilty. Why else would you be so obvious about it?"

"I—"

"Don't bother," Jackson spits. "I'm done with this."

"I can't _believe _you—" Lexie has to call out, for he's already walking away, already heading back to the party.

"Believe it," Jackson shoots over his shoulder. Lexie watches him go with widened eyes, not quite grasping what just happened.

…

Mark grins as Callie and Arizona kiss for the cameras, immediately looking for a familiar face of whose eyes he can catch. Derek's out, he's holding Meredith and smiling along with her. Teddy's out because she's taking pictures. Hunt is clinking glasses with Cristina…

_Lexie. _He glances around._ _Where is she? __Without meaning to make a scene of it, Mark Sloan's eyes swivel to the left, causing him to do an odd one-eighty as he searches for the one face he wants to see in the crowd.

When he doesn't immediately find her, and spots Avery by himself, Mark slips easily through the groups of hospital employees and friends, coming to the outer edge of the wedding party—still with no luck. He tells himself to turn around, to go back to smiling at the happy couple… _She's fine, _he thinks._ _She doesn't need you. __He knows it isn't his_ place, _he knows it isn't anywhere_ near _his place, to be worried for her—but he can't help himself. It's a habit that's been so long ingrained in his mind, it's hard to shut out.

_…_

"Lexie?" Mark asks, walking softly across the green and thankfully dry lawn a few minutes later. "You okay?"

"I—I'm fine," she replies, wiping her eyes quickly and sitting up in her chair. "I'm fine."

He sits down beside her, setting his drink on the grassy ground. "What's going on?"

"Noth—nothing. It's just…" She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she looks over to him. His clear, surprisingly worried blue eyes rest on hers, studying her. "It's just…A few weeks ago, Callie was almost gone." Mark looks down. "She was—she was almost dead. She—she was on the operating table, and she was dying and living and dying and living and it just—" Lexie lets out a humorless, self-deprecating laugh. "Now she's here, getting married. To Arizona."

"Yeah," Mark replies. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Callie and Arizona throw icing and cake bits at each other. Everyone's standing around, grinning and laughing. Even Cristina is smiling. …_So why isn't Lexie?_

"You know, I guess we're even," Lexie says, drawing Mark's attention back to her. "I see you cry, you see me cry." Her eyes immediately widen, flying to his. "Oh, I—I'm sorry," she apologizes hastily, realizing what she jus said. "I shouldn't—shouldn't joke about that. It was serious, and this—this isn't serious."

"It's serious if you're crying about it," Mark shrugs. He pauses, licking his lips and swallowing. "Want to tell me what's really going on? Because you were there when Callie got—when she was in her accident. You were there and you held it together, so why now?"

"No reason," Lexie shrugs, reaching out and taking a much-needed gulp of champagne.

"Tell me what really happened," Mark presses. Lexie sighs, setting down her glass. She turns in her chair, raising her eyes to look him dead in the face.

"He thinks I was looking at you," Lexie informs him, catching Mark off-guard. "Jackson," she elaborates, as if it were needed. "He thinks I was looking at you like…" She shakes her head, leaving the rest of her sentence to his imagination.

_Were you? _Mark bites his tongue, opting instead for a simple, "Oh."

Lexie laughs at his obviously controlled response, gesturing for him to expand. "Go ahead. I'm sure you're just _dying _of curiosity."

"I wouldn't say dying," he quips lightly. "But I am rather curious. So…Were you? Looking at me?"

Lexie looks down. Sure, she'd egged him on into the question, but that didn't mean she had an answer. _Fuck, _she thinks, wanting to smack herself for being such an idiot._ I should have thought about this first._

Mark watches, intrigued, as she remains silent, unwilling to answer, and instead downs the almost-full glass of champagne in front of her in one gulp.

"You all right there?" He asks, a teasing smirk on his face. She looks over to him and the joking manner that had framed his expression fell quietly away beneath the smolder of her gaze. His eyes follow her movements, trained on her, as she stands up suddenly, letting her glass fall sideways into the grass, and grabs his hand.

"Wha—" Mark starts to ask as she hauls him to his feet and heads off across the wide lawn. "Where are we going?" He asks, looking around to see if anyone's around that might've seen what must've look like a rather odd walk in the park. Lexie remains silent, but continues pulling him along towards the small country inn that Callie and Arizona had chosen for their long-distance guests for the wedding ceremony.

Lexie reaches the back door, finding it unlocked, and walks through a small hallway until she reaches a swinging door. She pushes it open, revealing a kitchy and surprisingly pristine and well-equipped kitchen, with state-of-the-art appliances. Obviously Callie and Arizona weren't the first to have a wedding here—but they were the first to bring their own caterers.

Lexie lets go of his hand once they are inside the room and Mark looks over his shoulder, feeling oddly paranoid. _What are we doing here_? When he turns back around, Lexie's back is to him, and across the room, her arms spread out over the countertop before the wide kitchen sink.

"You were wondering if I was looking at you before?" She asks.

"Uh, I…" Mark swallows, reflexively loosening his tie. _What is going on with me_? He thinks. _It's not like she brought me here to seduce me in the middle of Callie and Arizona's wedding party._ He mentally slaps himself. _Get a grip, you idiot. _

"Sure," he finishes, thinking that the time between when he began and finished that answer was much too far apart. His eyes don't leave her as she turns to face him. He stares into her brown eyes, wondering if it's just his imagination, or have they darkened? _Maybe it's just the setting sun, _he thinks, watching with curiosity as she makes her way slowly towards him. She walks carefully, one step at a time, as if she were sure she'd fall through the floor if she made a wrong move. "You don't—"

"I was," she replies softly as his eyes widen. He's near to her now, she, having somehow closed the distance between them to a mere foot without him noticing what she was doing. _Go, _his head tells him. _Go now. _But other parts of him—parts that don't think rationally, that don't reason, that don't see the future's repercussions, parts of him that act and live only in the _here and now_—tell him to stay. And being the slave to his emotions that he is, Mark stays.

"You were?" He breathes, looking her square in the face for once—with her heels, she's finally level with him.

"Yeah," Lexie replies, using her soft voice to distract him as her hand reaches up to stroke his cheek and beard lightly.

"Lex," Mark mutters, a warning his in voice. He leans into her touch without meaning to, wishing he could be a better man and pull away. But he isn't a better man. So he simply looks into her eyes and hopes she can tell what he's unable to say.

"Jackson and I broke up," she tells him. Her other hand reaches up to cradle the other half of his face, holding him prisoner between her hands. "I'm yours," she whispers, her lips now just inches from his—an invitation, a test, a tempting offer. "I've always been yours."

"Lexie," Mark murmurs, closing his eyes and tilting his head forward until their foreheads touch. "I—"

"Why not?" She asks, anticipating his protests. "Don't just say 'I can't.' You have to tell me why. You have to tell me the truth. Give me a reason."

His eyes open, his expression so torn and filled with longing that Lexie freezes for a moment. His face tells her everything she needs to know, though, and she moves forward, her lips capturing his in a surprisingly fiery gesture without even the slightest hesitation. Mark kisses her back immediately, his body rippling towards hers with a sort of instinctual cadence, a long-concealed passion.

His hands, which had been previously held at his sides, come up to greedily cup her face and neck, moving in a constant flow and touching every inch of her within reach. They kiss together, their movements desperate and unrestrained as they push and pull each other every which way, neither moving forward nor backward in any kind of definite pattern. They kiss for a few minutes before Mark finally breaks their contact, pulling back to look her in the eye. By the time their lips part, they're both breathing heavily, their eyes half-lidded and filled with desire for the other.

"There is no reason," he whispers, brushing her hair to the side and staring her dead in the eyes, before arching forward and assailing her lips with hers. Lexie gladly surrenders her body to his as she feels his hands beneath her thighs, slipping under her dress, and hoisting her up to him. Her legs immediately wrap around his body, hugging him close. She murmurs his name over and over as his lips kiss up and down the length of her throat, not wanting to miss a single inch of her perfect skin.

"Counter," Lexie sighs after a few seconds, knowing she must be heavy, pulling her head back to look him in the eye. Mark blinks, staring at her for a moment before taking a few steps forward, his hands sliding to the backs of her knees, as he deposits her on the marble countertop. He stands back as she sits there, both of them filled to the brim with repressed energy for the other, and makes himself stop and think for a moment. _Is this really—_

But that's as far as he gets in that thought process before he's being jerked forward, Lexie's hands curling his black tie around her fingers, and slammed against her. His eyes widen in surprise, but Lexie just pushes herself up, her lips smothering his. He smiles slightly into the kiss, his hands circling around her back to hold her as close to him as possible.

As the kiss intensifies, Lexie's grip on his tie loosens. If she weren't dueling his tongue with hers, Mark would have been sure she'd collapsed beneath him. A second or two later, though, he can tell where her hands have gone. Mark makes a groaning sound in the back of his throat when he hears and feels her unbuckle and unzipper the opening to his pants, shoving them down his hips in a somewhat violent and impatient motion.

Before he can even begin to think about removing her clothes, Lexie's wandering fingers have slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, cupping his length in her hands.

"Jesus, Lex," Mark growls, ripping his mouth from hers as he tries to catch his breath. Lexie just grins evilly at him, scooting herself closer to the edge of the couther.

"My turn," she whispers, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Mark swears under his breath, already being able to feel the heat emanating from her center. His head falls to her left shoulder, resting there while his broad hands skim over her thighs, pushing her tight dress up, inch by inch. Lexie turns her head, pressing kisses into his neck, while his fingers explore deeper between her thighs, occasionally brushing up against her, making Lexie tense periodically within his arms.

"Mark," Lexie whimpers, feeling his fingers enclose around her scrap of panties. Lexie moans impatiently; it seems to take him hours to pull the flowery-printed thong down her legs. She doesn't even bother kicking the garment off her ankles; she's too consumed by him to worry about the non-essentials.

Even if he were up for foreplay, Lexie would've simply gotten right to the point. They'd been apart for what had seemed like forever, but the attraction, the pull, the desire is still there for both of them. They were ready for each other, for anything, within minutes since they'd first touched.

"I've wanted you for so long," she whispers against his lips as he finally finds his home inside her, mere seconds later. "I've missed you for so long."

"I've missed you too," Mark replies, his fingers reaching up to hold her face gently, safely, between his hands as he moves within her. "I've really missed you."

They're words are quiet for a time after that, only the moans and hisses of a pair of people, finally joined, who have spent much too long apart, can be heard in the room. Lexie closes her eyes, as she can feel her release coming quickly, barreling towards her, towards them—but then Mark's hands find her face, tilting it upwards, and her eyes shoot open, meeting his, just as—

"Oh—my—god, _MARK," _she calls, feeling opaque dots burst and reform at the edges of her vision as her climax consumers her. She falls half-limp within his arms, holding on tight as he faces down his own release. He tries to be quieter than her, but his efforts are in vain, as he shouts her name for everyone in a mile radius to hear.

Unable to say anything else, Mark and Lexie hold tightly onto each other, somehow still possessing the strength to make sure they don't lose the other in the blissful aftermath.

"Lex," Mark says quietly after a few minutes, when his breathing has returned to normal. She raises her head from his chest, still covered by his shirt, tie, and jacket, to look him in the eyes. Her breath catches slightly when she sees the undeniably tender and loving look within his sea-blue eyes. She has to remind herself to blink, lest her eyes start watering.

"I wanted to tell you tha—" He begins, only to be cut off by the sounds of a hurried pair of footsteps in the hallway—headed straight for the kitchen they were occupying. Naked.

"What is going—" Meredith calls, throwing open the door, with Derek hot on her heels. "Oh, _god," _she groans, shielding her eyes. Mark looks over his shoulder, unable to keep a grin off his face when he sees his best friend turn on his heel and walk directly back from where he came from without a word.

"Jesus Christ," Meredith complains, still covering her eyes. "We thought someone was murdering you!"

Lexie blushes madly, trying to hide herself behind Mark's body. The complaint could be meant for either of them, but something tells Lexie that Meredith is pinning the volume on her.

"I mean, really, you guys—" Meredith breaks off, having raised her hand to glare at them, before remembering that they're both missing vital pieces of clothing. "Ugh, gross," she mutters, hastily replacing her hand. Lexie looks down, still blushing at the fact that she was caught having sex by her _sister._ A second later though, her cheeks flare up worse than before when she realizes that they're both still naked, and she has nowhere else to look. She forces her eyes upward, hopefully somewhere safe, and meets Mark's Cheshire grin in front of her, only adding to her humiliation.

"—and at Callie and Arizona's _wedding," _Meredith is saying, disapproval evident within her disgusted tone. "I can't believe this. I'd have expected it from him," she points blindly at what Lexie supposes should have been Mark but ended up being a toaster by the wall. "But not from you, Lex." This time her finger does land on Mark. "I mean, really. Have you learned _nothing_ from my past mistakes?"

Lexie clears her throat, ignoring the silent laugher rumbling through Mark's chest. "I'm not you, Mer. They're _your _mistakes, not mine. And…feel free to leave at anytime," Lexie informs her sister. "I don't think this could get anymore awkward, so you've done your part."

"Oh, fantastic," Meredith replies gratefully, holding her other hand out in front of her to help her make a semi-safe and quick escape. Once she's on the other side of the door, she looks around in vain for her husband.

"Great job," she calls through the door. "You scared him off, probably traumatized him! Now I'm never going to get pregnant," she grumbles, heading back to the reception.

Mark and Lexie turn back to each other, staring into the other's faces for a few silent seconds before they both burst out laughing. Lexie links her arms around his back, hugging him closer and dispelling any lingering sense of awkwardness or doubt about her intentions and feelings towards him. Mark takes a step towards her, the metal buckle of his belt dragging along the floor noisily. They both look instinctively towards the door, expecting more intruders. When there are no footsteps or voices on the other side of the door, though, they turn back to each other.

Lexie shakes her head slightly, smiling at him as she wipes drying sweat from the side of her face. Mark stares down at her, his gaze oddly intense, and she's immediately transported to that night at Joe's, last December, when he'd kissed her as if his life depended on it—and how he'd looked at her afterwards. His gaze then like now, was filled with a, in his opinion, sure-to-be-unrequited-longing…but even so, the love and tenderness shone through his eyes like a beacon, drawing her towards him. Just like they were now.

"What did you want to say before?" Lexie whispers, half-afraid of what his answer will be. He stares into her eyes for a moment, as if making sure she's paying attention, before speaking softly.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you," Mark replies. "I wanted you to know that even though everything's changed—some things haven't." His eyes seem to have a private viewing into her soul. "Some things never will."

"Mark," Lexie whispers, feeling as if she might cry. Her lip trembles as he looks away, turns away—he's already formulating her words within his head, already planning on leaving. _No,_ she thinks._ _Not now, not after this. He can't just leave.__ Instead of speaking, she grabs his face between her hands, pulling him towards her and kissing him hard, hoping to show him clearly with her actions all that she can't say, all that he won't believe otherwise. He kisses back, his hands reaching up to cup her face gently. When she pulls away, she waits for his eyes to open and find hers before she speaks.

"I told you I was yours," Lexie tells him, still holding his face within her hands as she looks him in the eye. "That means I love you. It means I'll always love you."

Mark grins, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. Lexie's hands slide to wrap around his neck, holding him close to her. It's a few minutes before they both pull back, small smiles turning up their lips.

"So where were we?" Mark asks, his characteristic shit-eating smirk spreading over his face. Lexie grins, catching his mood like a virus that she'd so love to get sick from, and looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"I think," she murmurs, leaning towards him, "we were just about…" Her lips meet his softly as he bends down to join her. "Here," she finishes as his hands reach up to tangle gently into her long, dark hair.

...

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be;_

_A reason to start over new..._

_and the reason is you._

_..._

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know;_

_A reason for all that I do..._

_And the reason is you._

_..._

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think! Keep your fingers crossed... ;)**


End file.
